


The Brother of Bulma Briefs

by Cranberryfriend



Category: Dragonball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranberryfriend/pseuds/Cranberryfriend
Summary: Krillin's life was thrown for a loop after his death by Frieza, and with Goku still in space, he doesn't know what else to do. But when he's mistaken as Bulma's younger brother, he soon faces a threat much more dangerous than he realizes.Vegeta is stuck. He's stuck waiting for Goku, training day after day as he lives in Capsule Corps with the woman.Until one day a group of humans push the wrong buttons at the supermarket--and are gifted with abilities lowly humans shouldn't have.But why are these clownish humans after the cueball?Bulma misses her friend Goku, but what else can she do until he comes home?She can watch a new scientist seek out revenge against her.But even more, She can march right up to Vegeta and beg him to train her friend.A new adventure begins, and the clocks ticking.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Brother of Bulma Briefs

The Brother Of Bulma Briefs

Chapter One: I’m here for the railroads

“Vegeta, I need groceries.”

The Saiyan scoffed, already fleeing to one of the training rooms. Bulma wasn’t too far behind, blue afro bouncing and boots clicking against the floor. “I mean it, Vegeta. I need to refill that guest kitchen.”

Vegeta took an aggressive swig from his water bottle. “Tch. Don’t you have servants for crap like that?”

“If you’re going to stay in _my_ house, you’re going to need to play your part whether we have servants or not, understand? I won’t have you sitting around like a freeloader.”

“I train.” Vegeta hissed. “So leave me alone.”

He tore into the training room, Bulma charging in after him. “You’d better be listening to me!”

“Shut up and let me train, woman!”

“How dare you! I--”

“Bulma? Yo, I’m here!”

Krillin?

Bulma smiled a little, her anger returning the minute Vegeta snorted and started to train as if she wasn’t even there. “You’ll do it tomorrow then!” She snarled. “You got that?”

Vegeta ignored her, but she waved her fist regardless. She heard chattering between Krillin and Yamcha, so she followed their voices until she found them in one of the living rooms. “Ah, there you boys are. Hey, Krillin! Glad you made it!”

Krillin was wearing one of his oversized jackets, a cap on his head. “Hey! Thanks for inviting me over.” He smiled. “Anybody else coming?”

Bulma groaned. “You were the only one that RSVP’d for game night, so I’m not sure. It may just be us three.”

“No one else wanted to come?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bulma grinned. “Us three can still make a night of it. Krillin, did you bring anything?”

“Uh…”

“I thought not. I’ll get the snacks and the games.”

“Hey, wait,” Krillin stopped her, “How--how is…”

“Vegeta?” Bulma scoffed. “Oh, he’s fine, if you call being a pain in my ass fine. All he ever wants to do is train and complain!”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“He doesn’t even thank me!”

“You two need to forget about that stickler.” Yamcha huffed. “We’re here to party, right? Go on and get the snacks, Bulma, I can clean off the coffee table.”

“You’re right.” Bulma smirked. “Who cares about what an ungrateful Prince says anyway?”

Before long they were munching on chips and chugging down beers. Well, the only one chugging them was Bulma, but she’d never admit to it. Hours into a game of Monopoly definitely warranted it though, because somehow Yamcha was winning, and it was annoying.

He was the only one barely affected by the drinks too, so any fits and tempers were in his memory forever. Tipsy Bulma got louder and Krillin was struggling to stay awake. The Monk slurred as he read his card. “Go to jail and lose a turn? Not again…”

“You’re mad?” Bulma hissed. “Yamcha has one whole side of the board with hotels and I’m about to cross it! I should have gotten to go to jail! You got to go last time!”

“You want this card?”

“Really?”

“Just gimme land, and you can have it.”

Bulma crushed her empty beer can with her hand. “Go die.”

“Dying is getting a little old for me.”

“I don’t care! Go die!”

Krilling took a sip of his drink. “Mhm. Sure.”

“Quit mocking me! You only have one hotel, you cocky little bald man!”

“Geesh, Bulma, you’re making my ears ring.”

She opened another can and took a large swig. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so cranky if I wasn’t losing! I only have one piece of land so far!”

Krillin sighed. “You _had_ more, but you gave them to Yamcha because you couldn’t pay him the last time.”

“Did I? Ugh. How stupid of me.”

Yamcha chuckled. “Should we call it a night?”

“No way!” Bulma screamed. “I might land on a vacant railroad! I won’t miss my chance to dethrone you!”

“You won’t dethrone me.” He smirked. “I’ve always been good at board games.”

Bulma scoffed. “Think I can’t take your castle? I’ll beat you.”

“What’s going on in here?” A raspy voice growled.

Yamcha stiffened at the sight of Vegeta. “Oh. H--hi there.”

He wore a pair of shorts and a capsule oprs t-shirt, aggravation apparent on his face. “What’s with all this damn yelling? Can’t a Saiyan Prince get any sleep?”

“Sleep?”

Yamcha checked the time. “Oh wow. It’s almost 4 in the morning. Bulma, maybe we should put the game on pause?”

“On Pause?”

“Yeah,” He grinned, “Unless you want to declare me the winner. What do you say, Krillin? Should we stop or--”

Krillin’s head was resting in his arms, his breath rustling the monopoly money beside him.

“Awwwwww, man.” Bulma frowned. “He fell asleep. Vegeta, come take his place.”

“Me?” Vegeta huffed. “Play a game with lowly peasants? Go die. And if I have to come back in here for your foolish behavior, I’ll blast a hole in the wall. Got it?”

“You won’t punch these walls if I can help it!” Bulma snarled.

“Watch me!”

“How dare you threaten my house!”

“Shut up and let me sleep!”

Vegeta stormed off, Yamcha yanking a new drink out of Bulma’s hand. “Let’s leave the board out and finish it later.”

“But my railroad--”

“Bulma, you weren’t going to get it.”

“Who says?!”

“I do.” Yamcha sighed. “I already own the railroads.”

Bulma stared angrily. “Fine. We’ll finish tomorrow. Or--or in the morning. Whatever the correct term is. But don’t let your guard down, because I’ll be coming to take your land. All of it.”

“In your dreams.”

Bulma squinted and stood with a yawn. “Well, I am getting sleepy, so I guess we can take a break. Oh…Krillin though. I don’t know if he wanted to stay over or not. I don’t want to force him to.”

Yamcha paled. “Well he’s he’s definitely not leaving like that. He’s such a lightweight…”

“I’m sure he won’t protest staying over then. After all, we have to finish our game.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I’ll help him to one of the guest rooms then.” Yamcha shook his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, Krillin. Wake up. I’m going to walk with you.”

Krillin swatted him away.

“Come on, man. Are you still asleep? Get up.”

Bulma chuckled. “Have fun dragging his sorry butt to bed. I’m going to sleep.” She wobbled, but she walked steadily enough that Yamcha trusted she’d be fine on her own. He shook Krillin again, but it only ended with another swat in the face.

Whatever. This wasn’t getting anywhere. He’d just have to carry him. Krillin flinched, but it didn’t take any effort to scoop him into his arms. At this point he was dead weight.

Wait--those probably weren’t the best choice of words.

Basically, he was passed out drunk.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and carried his smaller friend to one of the guest rooms, finally laying him down in one of the beds. He set Krillin’s cap on the nightstand, getting to work as he took off Krillin’s shoes.

“Yamcha?” Krillin asked, half-asleep.

“Hey, man. Just helping you out. You got plastered, so Bulma said to let you sleep over.”

“Sleep…over? Nah…nah, I can go home…no big deal…”

He tried to sit up, but one tap from Yamcha plopped him back down. “Krillin, you’re in no shape to fly home. Bulma wouldn’t hear it if I told her I let you leave like this.”

“Oh my gosh,” The monk panicked, “Where’d my shoes go?”

“I took them off for you.” Yamcha laughed. “J-just go back to sleep before I crack a rib.”

“You…cracked a rib?” Krillin yawned. “Better…get that checked out.”

“Man, you’re really losing it, aren’t you?”

Krillin was passed out again, and Yamcha smiled lightly as he draped a blanket over his sleeping friend. “Man, you really messed yourself up. Sleep tight, buddy.”

Yamcha left the room, yawning himself. If anything, he was tipsy, but for the most part he only felt tired. He thought he heard Vegeta’s voice down the hall…and Bulma’s?

Nah.

No way those two were chatting this late.

Yamcha let out another yawn, then headed to bed.

()()()

Krillin yawned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

That was odd.

Oh.

That’s right.

He was at Capsule Corps.

He remembered hanging out with Bulma and Yamcha, playing monopoly, but he couldn’t think of what happened after that.

Wasn’t Bulma angry?

He was still in his jacket and regular clothes, but his cap was on the nightstand, and his shoes were set nicely on the floor. Yamcha must have carried him to one of the rooms. A sharp pain shot through his skill, and his stomach twisted from nausea.

Oh yeah, he was hungover.

Great.

At least his friends didn’t leave him outside to die.

He crawled out of bed with a wince, padding across the floor in his socks, wincing from the sunlight that cast onto the bed. He exited his room, rubbing his tired and probably bloodshot eyes.

“Vegeta, you’d better be dressed for breakfast!” He heard Bulma yell. “Because I didn’t lay out those clothes for you to lay around and complain!” He was surprised to see the bluenette exit Vegeta’s room, a scowl on her face and the same clothes from last night.

Oh.

The same clothes.

At least, were they?

Maybe they weren’t.

His head hurt too much when he tried to remember what she wore. But surely Bulma wouldn’t…be interested in Vegeta?

Nah.

No way.

They’d kill each other.

Bulma saw him staring. “Oh, Krillin. You’re awake. How do you feel?”

It took him a minute to register what she said, and he chuckled sleepily. “Oh. Right. Me. I--I’m doing okay. Just terribly hungover.”

“Ha! I bet. There’s coffee and pancakes in the kitchen.”

Krillin squinted. “Kitchen…”

She let out another laugh. “Why don’t you follow me? You don’t seem to be thinking straight.”

“Heh. Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Let me…grab my shoes? Actually never mind, who cares. Lead the way.”

He followed her to one of the kitchens, Yamcha already digging in. “Dang, Krilin. You look awful.”

“Hi to you too.”

He climbed onto a stool next to Yamcha, Bulma sliding him a cup of coffee. “It’s extra strong. It should help with that headache.”

“Thanks, Bulma.”

“Want some food?”

Krillin eyed Yamcha’s pile of pancakes and his stomach turned. “Maybe later.”

“Fair enough.”

Bulma chugged down a cup of coffee and snatched bacon off Yamcha’s plate. “I’m going to change, then you two are coming shopping with me. We can finish the game after the errands.”

“Errands?” Yamcha groaned. “Don’t you normally not do those?”

“I’m feeling productive.” Bulma snapped. “So you two be ready to go in the next hour, okay? We have a long day planned. Krillin, I’m going to give you a different shirt to wear. I’m not going out in public with a beer stained idiot.

Stained?

He glanced down at his white shirt and sure enough, there was a big brown blotch right on his chest. She stormed off in a determined huff, Yamcha looking to Krillin with an annoyed sigh. “It looks like she’s going to rough us up a bit, huh?”

Krillin sipped his coffee with a grimace, his stomach still yelling at him for the beer. “Yeah, it seems so. I only hope she doesn’t give me something weird to wear.”

“Yeah, like a flowery one. You’ll look like a tourist.”

Krillin snatched a piece of bacon. “Just for that, I’m taking some of your food.”

“You sure you don’t want anything else?”

Krillin finished off the piece of bacon with a shiver. “Believe me, I’d probably throw up.”

The two froze into silence when Vegeta appeared. He wore a green button up shirt and slacks, the usual scowl on his face. “Where’s that woman? She told me to come in here.”

Yamcha snorted. “She went to get ready, but there’s breakfast here if you want some.”

Vegeta grunted, snatching a full plate that Bulma must have already prepared for him. He sat with them, but a few seats away so he wouldn’t have to look at them. The only sound heard was him crunching on his bacon.

“So, Vegeta,” Krillin asked, “Are you going into town with us?”

“Tch. That woman is making me, so I guess.” He continued to eat his food, not once looking in their direction. Krillin felt sick just watching him. He didn’t eat as fast as Goku had in the past, but he definitely ate a lot. There were about nine pancakes and twelve pieces of bacon on his plate, and Vegeta was already a third of the way done.

Yamcha scarfed down a pancake as if it was a competition, grabbing Vegeta’s attention as the Saiyan scarfed down another.

Oh no.

They _were_ making it a competition.

Yamcha grabbed another handful of pancakes, and Vegeta did the same. “You sure are hungry,” Yamcha squinted.

“A Saiyan Prince requires much nutrition. Any fool would know that.” He bit into four pancakes at once, Yamcha struggling to bite into five.

Krillin rubbed his temples. “Please don’t eat like that…you guys are making me sick.”

“Grow a spine then.” Vegeta huffed between bites.

Yamcha scarfed down another pancake, followed by Vegeta, and Krillin sighed into his palms. Bulma came rushing out, a comb stuck in her hair and her lipstick halfway done. She tossed a shirt into Krillin’s face. “Change into that. It’s clean.”

Krillin peeled it off his face, eyes wide. “Bulma, I don’t want a pink one!”

“Too bad! It’s what’s clean!”

Vegeta looked angry. “Hey, that’s _my_ shirt!”

_“Your_ shirt? Ha! You hated that shirt! So now you can watch someone else wear it, jerk!”

Krillin grimaced. “Ew. I don’t want Vegeta’s shirt.”

“It isn’t his!” Bulma yelled. “It apparently never was! So put it on before I put it on for you!”

“Bulma, you wouldn’t--”

She grabbed his collar and he swatted her off. “Okay! I’ll do it! Hands off!”

Bulma smirked. “That’s what I thought you big baby. In fact, you’re all big babies. You’re just a bunch of big babies that eat like nasty children!”

She eyed Yamcha, pancakes in his mouth and syrup on his chin.

She stormed off, leaving them to their awkward breakfast. Krillin sighed. “I guess I have to wear this.”

“Don’t get attached to it.” Vegeta snarled. “I don’t care what she says. It sickens me you’ll be in it.”

“What? You like it or something?”

Vegeta scoffed. “Of course not. I just don’t like peasants wearing my things.”

“It isn’t yours!” Bulma screamed from another room.

Vegeta let out a “Shut up!” Then went back to his pancakes, which prompted Yamcha to eat more.

Yeah, this was going to be a long day.

()()()

Bulma was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top, her afro fixed, and the color red on her lips. Yamcha threw on a jean jacket, Vegeta was still in that green shirt, and Krillin wore his same cap and over-sized jacket…along with the pink shirt from Bulma. They were all shoved into a Capsule Corps car, Bulma driving and Yamcha in the passenger’s seat.

That left Vegeta and Krillin in the back.

And Vegeta didn’t look happy about it.

At all.

“It’s cramped back here.” The Saiyan whined. “And I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to train.”

“Be quiet.” Bulma snapped. “All you do is complain.”

“So do you, woman.”

“Don’t make me turn this car around!”

“You haven’t even left! But please do!”

That’s how it was the whole drive to the supermarket. Vegeta would complain, and Bulma would yell right back at him while Krillin and Yamcha begged for solace.

They didn’t get it.

The two yelled until Bulma parked near the supermarket’s entrance. “Everyone, get out.”

They piled out, except for Bulma.

Yamcha and Vegeta headed for the door.

“Bulma?” Krillin asked. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Of course not. I have other errands too, so splitting up will save us some time.” She shoved a crumpled piece of paper and a credit card into Krillin’s hand, then grabbed his collar. “Get everything on that list, and don’t you dare let Vegeta kill Yamcha. Because I know he’ll try. Understand?”

“But--”

“Quit slouching!”

She pushed him back, and he stood up straight, Bulma wagging a finger like a disappointed mother. “I’m putting you in charge, Krillin. I have to go run some other errands myself, so I’m putting you in charge of the groceries. You got that? You. Only you. Don’t let Yamcha and Vegeta pick a fight in the store, don’t let Yamcha die, and don’t screw me over.”

“Geesh, okay. I have to go through all this just to finish a game of monopoly?”

Bulma scowled, and he flinched. “I mean. It--it will be my pleasure.”

“That’s what I thought you said. And for Pete’s sake, Krillin, how’d you manage to get syrup on your face?”

“My face? But I didn’t eat any--”

“Wipe it off! You look like a messy child!”

Krillin wiped his face with his sleeve, Bulma still bearing into his soul. “Get my groceries, keep them in check, and get ready to have your ass handed to you at monopoly!”

She drove off angrily, Krillin nearly dropping the list of items with how fast she rushed off. He noticed stares from strangers, completely embarrassed. Man, they probably thought he was being yelled at by an older sister.

Great.

He entered the store with his head low, thankful that Yamcha and Vegeta were still by the door. Other then the death glares, the two were behaving. Even better, the store wasn’t busy.

“Arlight,” Krillin said to them. “Bulma put me in charge. She gave us a list of things to buy.”

“B-buy?” Yamcha stuttered. “I don’t have money.”

“No wonder she screamed at you.” Vegeta scoffed. “You didn’t have any money.”

Krillin un-crumpled the shopping list. “She _gave_ me money for this, so can you two like…behave? So we can be done?”

“Tch.”

Krillin took out the list. “First we need milk, eggs, and cheese. That should all be in the refrigerated section. Let’s go.”

He started off, but Vegeta and Yamcha didn’t budge. They were still staring each other down, so Krillin yanked Yamcha’s sleeve. “Yamcha, did you hear me?”

“Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Krillin rolled his eyes, the two idiots following him across the store. Until Krillin’s body tensed, and he suddenly turned to look behind them.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Yamcha asked.

“You--you didn’t sense anything? Anyone?”

“Should I have?”

Maybe it was nothing.

Maybe his hungover brain was being paranoid.

Krillin stared through the crowd of customers, Vegeta frowning in disinterest as Yamcha raised a brow.

“Never mind,” Krillin sighed. “Let’s get the milk.”

They finally made it to the refrigerated section, Yamcha and Vegeta both grabbing the same carton of milk.

Oh no.

Vegeta yanked it. “Let go, idiot.”

Yamcha yanked it back. “You let go.”

It turned into a tug of war, Vegeta obviously holding back as the two grappled aggressively over the carton. Krillin figured it was because Vegeta didn’t think Yamcha was worthy of his strength, but no matter the reason, the fight was stupid and annoying. Vegeta’s ki got stronger, and Yamcha was in a choke-hold.

“Hey.” Krillin snapped. “Hey, Vegeta. Let him go. People are staring.”

The milk carton rolled across the floor, the Saiyan Prince tossing Yamcha several feet away. A woman barely escaped their path, and Krillin watched in horror as Yamcha--like the pigheaded fool he was--charged at Vegeta.

The fool charged at Vegeta.

A Saiyan.

He charged at a Saiyan, and before he could think Krillin found himself blocking the attack. Or he tried to, but he was still so hungover that instead of blocking, Yamcha’s punch hit his face. If it weren’t for Vegeta being in the way, he probably would have flown through a wall.

“You idiot!” Vegeta yelled at the martial artist. “He’s the one with the list! If you send him flying, we won’t know what that woman wants and we’ll never get to leave!”

_“I’m_ the idiot? You struck me first!”

“I’ll kill you for trying to challenge me!”

“Right back at ya!”

“You pathetic human!” Vegeta snarled. “I’m going to kick your ass!”

Their ki rose as if they were about to brawl.

Oh no.

Vegeta would kill Yamcha if he didn’t stop this. He could sense that Vegeta was barley trying, but regardless, Yamcha would wind up in pieces.

Krillin managed to get back on his feet, blood trickling from his lip. But he didn’t have to try to intervene again, because Yamcha’s attention was on him now. “Oh wow, you’re bleeding.”

Vegeta turned to look at him too. “That’s what you get for interfering, baldy. This time, stay put so I can rip this idiot’s head off.”

Krillin clenched his fists. “You two…are going to battle.. _in a grocery store?!”_

Heads turned in their direction, one woman looking anxious enough to call the cops.

“We aren’t going to battle.” Vegeta scoffed. “It will be a murder. By me.”

“Oh, for the love of Kami! You two are acting like thugs!” Krillin ripped the grocery list in half and shoved the other half into Yamcha’s palm. “You and Vegeta can find half the items yourselves! We’ll meet up at the entrance!”

“Wait, Krillin--”

“She told me to keep you from doing something stupid, but after that performance, you two can watch yourselves!”

“But--”

“Don’t follow me, Yamcha! Just grab some damn milk that isn’t expired!” He stalked off, ignoring more stares of fellow customers as he headed off to look for cereal. He wiped the blood off his face, hands shaking angrily as he grabbed box after box, trying to find the cereal that Bulma wanted. Nobody else was in the aisle, and soon enough his adrenaline dissipated.

Man.

Those two thought everything was a competition.

He praised the skies that Vegeta didn’t blast Yamcha to smitherings, thankful the Saiyan didn’t care enough about his opponent to try. Even when he powered up to fight Yamcha, it was still barely anything, because Vegeta didn’t think Yamcha was shit.

Whatever.

They could spar to their hearts contents now. He just hoped he didn’t have to drag Yamcha to a hospital after this was all over. He finally found the box of cereal he was looking for, when his body tensed.

That presence.

The same one as before.

He whipped around, a large and muscular man standing a bit too close behind him. Krillin gripped the box of cereal. “Can I--help you?”

The man grinned. “Yeah, actually kid, you can.”

The guy grabbed his arm, Krillin only caught due to surprise. “Hey, what gives? You want the cereal that badly? Just ask for it.”

“Shut up.”

“Look man, who exactly--”

The man slapped a hand over his mouth, and within seconds, Krillin flipped and slammed his attacker to the floor. He didn’t throw him hard enough to kill him, but it was obvious he had broken the man’s arm.

“You…you little…brat…I’ll...”

Krillin threw the cereal box at the guy’s head and took off running. His body tensed again as he ran, more energies in the aisles closing in on him. Still confused from the previous night of alchohol, he slammed into another person, this one grabbing his shoulders. “Come quietly or--”

Krillin kicked him so hard he went flying, and he continued to run. Not that he needed to, but why stick around? He stopped to catch his breath, senses heightened and tired. Man, he really shouldn’t have skipped breakfast.

“Weren’t you avoiding us?” Vegeta’s voice spat.

He stared in awe as Vegeta glanced at a can of green beans. “You humans have canned foods? Tch. Stupid.”

“V-Vegeta?”

“What now? You gonna throw another fit?”

“Wh--where’s Yamcha?”

“Who cares.”

“Please?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “He said he’d get all the stuff himself, so I’ve been wandering around. I thought about flying off, but I only stayed so that blasted woman wouldn’t whine at me.”

Krillin nodded, still panting.

“Why are you breathing like that? Did you fight somebody or something?”

“Actually…yeah…”

Vegeta looked surprised. “What idiot tried to fight in a grocery store?”

“You! You tried to do it earlier! To Yamcha!”

“Forget about me. Who’s in this damn store? That Namekian?”

“No.” Krillin snapped. “Why would Piccolo try to kidnap me?”

“Who said anything about kidnapping? I thought you were in a fight.”

“Not a hard fight, just a scary and confusing one. I broke one guy’s arm, then sent another flying.”

Vegeta squinted. “Wait a second, there are people here…chasing you?”

“Gosh, it sure seems like it.”

“The ones we sensed?”

“Yeah the--hey! You never said you sensed them too!”

“Tch. Why should I? I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“Vegeta!”

“Fine.” The Saiyan growled. “If it helps, I sensed more outside.”

“Out--outside?”

“Are you deaf? Yes. Outside.”

“Damn.”

Vegeta stared at a can of corn, reading the back. “Tch. Lucky. I wish I was being hunted. But I’m stuck here reading about your filthy food.”

Krillin wiped sweat off his brow. “Lucky? Vegeta, I don’t want to get stalked. I don’t even know what they want with me.”

“I don’t know. Maybe the secret to baldness?”

“Ha ha.” Krillin scowled. “Very funny.”

“Who cares? Just follow me around if you’re that much of a wimp. I mean, I won’t help you if they show up, but I could use a good laugh over it.”

Krillin crossed his arms. “Gee, thanks.”

“There’s another one approaching, so maybe you can break another arm.”

“A-another?”

Sure enough, he sensed another presence, not sure why he didn’t until they were so close. He saw a new man show up on the other end of the aisle, obviously pretending to look at things.

“That one of them?” Vegeta pointed with a whisper.

“What? I don’t know? I haven’t seen that one before.”

“Tch. That’s no help them. Go talk to him and see if he tries to grab you.”

Krillin frowned. “It isn’t funny.”

Vegeta grabbed another can. “It’s kind of funny. You’re barely worth a piece of lint, so thinking of someone hunting you down is pretty laughable.”

Krillin stomped his foot. “It isn’t!”

Vegeta squinted. “If I leave…you think he’ll quit being a coward and try to snatch ya?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a weakling like that.”

“Well, no, but it’s confusing and--”

Vegeta shoved a can of pineapples into his hand. “Act like you’re reading that.”

“Wait, Vegeta--”

The Saiyan disappeared, and Krillin glanced at the sketchy man nearby. He gripped the can of pineapples with a sigh.

Might as well give it a try.

This time, he’d get answers.

He did his best to make it look like he wasn’t paying attention, and sure enough, the man took the bait. He got closer, and the minute a hand reached for him, Krillin smashed the can against the man’s kneecap. Pineapples flew, and the man collapsed in agony. Krillin jumped when Vegeta snuck up behind him. “Could have done better.”

“Could have done better?”

“You heard me.”

Krillin rolled his eyes, flinching when Vegeta kicked the man onto his back. “Hey. You. Why do you give a rat’s ass about this little shit?”

The man gripped his knee, blood pooling on the floor as he spoke through gritted teeth. “L--like I’d tell you.”

Vegeta held out his palm. “Guess you can die then.”

“Vegeta!” Krillin screamed. “You can’t just murder someone in a store!”

“You’re right. Let’s drag him outside. _Then_ kill him.”

“No! We’re not killing him! Ev--er!”

Krillin stumbled as the man grabbed his ankle.

“Y--you’re coming with me.”

Krillin kicked him off. “Yeah, buddy, I don’t think so.”

“Fine, kid,” The man grinned weakly. “It doesn’t have to be me…”

He yelped, Vegeta kicking him in the ribs. “Who’s your boss? Who even remotely cares about this twerp? If you want a real target, I’m your man. You got it? Me, the Prince of all Saiyans! Tell me who hired you so I can show them a real warrior!”

The man cackled as he coughed blood, which didn’t set well with the Saiyan. Vegeta kicked him again--actually, he kept kicking him--and Krillin sighed because at this point Vegeta was throwing another one of his princely tantrums.

Nice.

Vegeta cursed, the Monk staring down at his unconscious attacker. “Oh my gosh, you knocked him out.”

“That’s what he gets for being pathetic.”

Then Vegeta felt another presence, and even though he couldn’t care less, he pulled Krillin out of the line of fire--because honestly, the last thing he needed was another screaming match from that woman, and if her friend died, he’d never hear the end of it.

A knife struck a can of beans, the food spilling over into the aisle. A taller woman with pink hair emerged from behind the shelves, red lips frowning as she eyed her work. “Aww, poo. I missed.”

“Listen good, lady,” Vegeta snarled. “You should find a new target because this idiot isn’t worth anyone’s time.”

“Am I supposed to thank you?” Krillin hissed.

“I could have let her stab you.”

“I could have dodged it!”

“Well you didn’t, did you?!”

“Boys, boys,” The woman sneered, “I’d love to watch you kids bicker but I’m on a tight schedule so if you could just hand over the little darling, I’ll take him home with me. Okay?”

Vegeta shrugged. “Fine. Take him. What do I care?”

He shoved him forward, Krillin stumbling into the puddle of spilled pineapples. “Vegeta! You asshole!”

“Just fight her? I’m not wasting my energy on a bitch like that.”

“Can’t you sense her energy? She’s a lot stronger than the other--”

Vegeta waved a can of beans. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. I’m catching up on my reading. Shoo. I only fight worthy opponents.”

“You fought with Yamcha.”

“Tch. Hardly.”

Krillin clenched his fists, yelping as he dodged the woman’s kick. He leapt into the air, landing on top of the aisle to jump onto another. She followed him with ease, her power level rising as she hopped after him.

Dang it.

Who was she?

And why was her power level so high?

Krillin landed in the toilet paper section, tossing a pack of rolls that knocked her to the floor. He took off running, but an elbow to his back had him pinned to the floor. Hair tickled his face, and he shivered from the breath that blew against his neck.

She cooed. “Didn’t think I’d be such a threat, did you?”

Her hand reached into his shirt, and while she was distracted he kicked her off with a reddened face. She came back faster, the two of them wrestling and rolling across the aisles. An elderly couple shuffled away, Krillin’s vision blurred as she rammed his head against a shelf. She shoved her knee into his stomach, struggling to pin down his flailing arms.

“G--give up, Briefs. I’ve--I’ve got you pinned.”

Krillin froze. “What…did you just--”

His arms stung, and in a fleeting motion he kicked the woman in the jaw, her body flying into the canned soups. Krillin scrambled to his feet, a wave of dizziness sinking him to his knees.

Shit.

He yanked a needle out of his arm, a green-colored drop of liquid running down it’s side. The pink-haired woman slithered back, her long-nailed fingers gripping him by the collar. “Getting sleepy?”

He swung a fist, vision so darkened and blurred that he missed. She was about to lift him when another kick sent her flying, a blurry Vegeta pulling him to his feet. “You’re pathetic, you know that? To think I’m over here helping you.”

Krillin gripped his sleeve. “Wait--wait, Vegeta, she’s--”

“Strong? Maybe to _you.”_

The woman charged again, Vegeta grabbing a fistful of hair and slamming her into a shelf. Her unconscious body dropped to the floor.

He gave her a light kick. “You find out why she wanted you?

Did he?

That’s right…

For some reason she--she called him “Briefs.”

But before he could mention it, his knees buckles, and Vegeta watched as the monk passed out right in front of him.

Yamcha slid into the aisle, panting as he carried three loaves of bread. “Oh no. Did you guys finish them off already? I--I found the bread?”

The store’s speaker went off, and a woman’s voice sighed. “Clean up on Aisle 3.”

()()()

Bulma paced around the kitchen, Yamcha unloading groceries under her scrutinizing gaze. “Did--did you think of something, Bulma?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, Yamcha, I can’t think of a single person that would be after Krillin. I mean--well he’s…”

“Krillin?”

“Yeah.”

“Did Vegeta tell you anything?”

Bulma put her hand on her hips. “He said it was none of my business what he saw, then he ran off to train. That asshole.”

“But--but he saved Krillin’s life, didn’t he? Why won’t he tell you anything else?”

“Because he’s a no good jerk that only saved him out of pure boredom, that’s why.”

“We need to call Master Roshi.”

“I don’t want to worry him.”

“Bulma!”

“I absolutely refuse. Despite his nasty life habits I’m in no way telling him about this. Not--not yet, anyway. I won’t call him until I hear Krillin’s side of the story.”

Yamcha shoved milk cartons in the fridge. “I guess…but you at least…tested Krillin’s blood right?”

“Oh I sure did. Krillin getting sedated was the one and only thing I could get Vegeta to fess up about.”

“And?”

Bulma shook her head. “They used really strong drugs on him, Yamcha; as if they _knew_ he was tough. That kind of tranquilizer would kill a normal human.”

“That bad?”

“That bad…”

Yamcha finished filling the fridge. “Bulma…after the police took those crooks away, were you able to find out anything about them?”

She shrugged. “They were hired to capture Krillin for some reason. But the minute he wakes up I can ask him what happened.”

A beep chimed from Bulma’s watch, and she beamed. “Which is now! He’s waking up! Let’s go!”

Bulma fled the kitchen, Yamcha at her heels.

()()()

Krillin stirred, a sharp pain shooting through his skull. He still felt hungover--but worse. Ten times worse.

It was as if he had been hit by a truck.

No.

Two trucks.

He found himself in Bulma’s infirmary, wincing at the IV stuck in his arm. He managed to sit up, but his limbs shook with every movement. The door slid open, Bulma rushing to him before he could say a word. She was on him like a mother chimp, rambling as she checked his face, pulse, and anything else attached to him. “Oh my gosh, I thought you’d be out for days. I can’t believe you woke up.” She checked his arms. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere? Were they that much stronger? Can you understand--”

“Bulma.” Krillin squirmed. “C-calm down. I’m okay.”

She took a breath, hand on his chin. “Were they the ones that punched you?”

Yamcha paled, and Krillin decided to save him. “Y-yeah, it was them.”

“Overpowered bastards. Yamcha, roll over that EKG machine.”

“Bulma, you don’t have to go that--”

“Who’s the doctor here?”

“Not any of us?”

Bulma scowled, and Yamcha wheeled it over faster than Goku ate food.

Krillin tried to protest, but Bulma pushed him back down. “I want to make sure those weird drugs didn’t mess you up. So don’t be a baby and lie still. After this, you’re telling me what you remember.”

“But Bulma--”

“Quit arguing with me!”

Krillin flinched, not moving a muscle as Bulma hooked him to the EKG. She glanced at the results with interest. “Hmm. Darn. These look normal.”

“Darn?” Krillin hissed. “Sorry I’m not dying?”

“Shh! I’m still checking your heart beat or whatever. Shut up.”

Krillin rolled his eyes as Bulma took the wires off him. “Well, other than the drugs taking awhile to wear off, you seem to be fine.”

Yamcha sighed in relief. “Man, what even happened to you out there?”

“Yes,” Bulma huffed, “What _did_ happen? Do you have any idea who would be after you?”

Krillin toyed with his sleeve. “V--Vegeta didn’t tell you anything?”

“He only said you were stabbed by a needle. We saw the goons ourselves. Other than that, he’s been training without a care in the world.”

“Oh…”

“What’s the matter?” Bulma frowned. “Can you not remember?”

“No I--I actually do remember…something…”

“Well, spill it.”

Krillin swallowed, not sure why this made him so nervous. He gripped the sheets on his bed, and forced himself to look her in the eyes. “She--She called me…Briefs…”

Yamcha was at a loss for words, and Bulma paled. “M--my last name? Mine?”

Krillin nodded.

Bulma rubbed her chin, either distressed or confused. “But--but why would--but you--but me---But…oh. Oh no. I’ve got it. I can’t believe the memory came to me so quickly, but I think I’ve got it. This--this is all my fault.”

Krillin and Yamcha turned to her quickly, Krillin the first to speak. Y-You’re fault?”

Bulma nodded.

“But how?”

She sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “Do you guys remember last month when we went to the beach? It was you two, me, Gohan, and Chi Chi.”

They nodded.

“There was a girl there…a real weird looking one. She was pretty and everything, but her hair was an ugly shade of green. Anyway, she was asking about me and I was asking about her and we drank some margaritas, you know? We became quick gal pals.”

Krillin raised a brow. “How is this related?”

“Shut up and listen!”

He jumped, and she continued. “Anyway, as I was saying, we were yacking it up, har har har, as girls do, and I was talking about you guys. And when I got to you Krillin I--I meant to say you were like a brother to me or something but I think my tipsy brain made that come out as--”

“As me _actually_ being your brother?”

“It must have. It--” She crossed her arms. “It really must have, because after seeing the police drag her off I--”

Krillin’s eyes widened. “That girl that attacked me was the girl you talked to on the beach!”

Yamcha caught on. “Wait, what? That’s where this was going?!”

“I’m so stupid.” Bulma paced, hand pulling hair, “Oh my gosh, I--I’ve been targeted like this before. When I was younger a lot of thugs would try to snatch me for ransom. But now…now that they think I have a brother…”

Krillin put his face in his hands. “Oh, Bulma…Oh my gosh, Bulma…”

“But why do that?” Yamcha snorted. “Krillin knocked out most of the goons. Why go after a guy that can beat them up? I don’t get it.”

“Maybe they want extra money?” Bulma pondered. “Maybe…they think he’s a lot younger? Because to be honest, I haven’t had any near kidnappings since I was a kid.”

“Near?”

“Oh, please,” Bulma said haughtily, “Anyone that tried to take me brought me back.” She grinned proudly. “I was a real brat back in the day.”

“Yeah…back in the day.”

“What was that?”

“N-nothing!” Yamcha floundered. “N-nothing at all!”

“So let me get this straight…” Krillin sighed, “These specific crooks think I’m your kid brother, and rather then take you, which would be easier, they don’t, because you’d annoy them to death?”

“That’s not what I mean!” Bulma shrilled with a slap to his head. “I meant in the past! My point is that I’m a lady now, so kidnapping me wouldn’t benefit them, which is why they might be going after you, who they assume is a younger brother. Besides,” She puffed a bit of her afro, “I’ve certainly outgrown my annoying and childish behaviors.”

Krillin and Yamcha shared looks, Bulma tapping her foot at the silence. “Oh, you two are such idiots. Krillin, to be honest with you, I think you should stay here until this all blows over.”

“Stay here? As in like a safe house?”

“You could say that.”

“I don’t need that!”

“You think the ones you fought today are the strongest ones?” She scoffed. “They obviously knew you were strong, and must have been testing the waters with weaker minions. Why else have a tranquilizer dart meant to take out a damn rhino if they thought you were just some helpless little kid?”

“So they _do_ think I’m your brother, they’re just aware of my power level.”

“There ya go. Exactly, which is why you’re staying here.”

Krillin didn’t look pleased. “I don’t need to stay here, Bulma. Wouldn’t Capsule Corps be the first place they look for me?”

“Of course. I want to use you as bait.”

Yamcha nearly toppled over. “You--you want to use him as bait?”

“Sure, why not?” She smirked, “That way we can catch whoever come for him and interrogate them. And by us, I mean I’ll bribe Vegeta to rough them up for us.”

“Bulma,” Krillin sighed, “You don’t have to go to all of this trouble. What if they already caught them all at the store?”

“No way, there has to be a big boss somewhere orchestrating this.”

“I don’t think it’s as deep as this, Bulma.”

“Krillin,” Bulma said sternly, “You know my parents are rich, right?”

“Uh. Duh.”

“But do you know _how_ rich?”

“Well, I don’t want to assume--”

“Ballpark it.”

Krillin swallowed. “Um…billionaires?”

Bulma let out a laugh. “Krillin, my fake little brother, you have a lot to learn about the family money.”

“Was that…too high?”

“We’re richer, Krillin. Richer. And because we’re so rich, it really might not matter to those criminals hos strong you are. If they can get my father’s money, I bet they’d even try to kidnap Vegeta.”

Krillin’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. Okay. That makes a lot of sense. You have my attention now. I’ll--I’ll stay with you guys.”

Bulma pat his arm. “It’s in your best interest. I’ll call up Roshi and tell him you’re here. But should I tell him about--”

“No!”

Yamcha and Bulma eyed Krillin in surprise.

“Sorry,” He half-laughed, “It’s--It’s kind of embarrassing…to…have this much of a target on my back. I--I also don’t want him worrying…”

Bulma smiled. “You got it. I’ll come up with a story. Yamcha, he’s good to go, so tend to him, will ya?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Wait, the IV--”

Bulma was already gone, Krillin grabbing Yamcha’s arm before he could run off. “Let her be. I got it.”

“You sure?”

“Heh. This isn’t the first time she’s hooked me up to something and forgot about it.”

Yamcha cringed as Krillin removed the needle with ease and hopped off the infirmary bed. He swayed a bit, but was able to get his bearings enough to walk around. “You know…it’s real funny, Yamcha.”

“What is?”

“I just remembered. The girl that attacked me. Right before I passed out her power level dropped.”

“Dropped? By how much?”

Krillin bit his lip. “She got ten times weaker…”

“Ten times? You must have been out of it. Even if weakened, it shouldn’t have dropped that much.”

“I don’t know…” Krillin seemed to be deep in thought, “Something seemed off about her strength. It’s as if…she amplified it somehow…”

“You’re just tired, man. Don’t think too much into it. After all, it’s not absurd to meet stronger people. It’s kind of like our job or destiny or something.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“Boys.” Bulma grinned from the doorway. “Ten minutes. In ten minutes, we’re finishing our game of Monopoly. So put on your loser hats and get ready, because I’m going to take over the board.”

However, hours back into Monopoly, Bulma was still losing, and was as tipsy as the night before. She took a swig of her beer, angrily clacking her thimble character across the board.

“You owe me $2000.” Yamcha sneered. “Pay up or quit.”

“I don’t have that kind of money!”

“What a shame, Bulma. It looks like you’ve lost.”

The Bluenette smirked. “How about I give you a kiss? Would that be worth the $2000?”

“That’s not how the game works,” Krillin whined, “That’s cheating.”

Yamcha was red-faced. “Y-yeah, he’s right. No can do, Bulma.”

“Aww, come on!”

“You lost. You don’t have money, and you don’t have any land I want. Accept your defeat.”

Bulma chugged the rest of her beer. “Fine, I lose. I’m tired anyway.”

Yamcha grinned smugly. “Now you get to watch us two battle for the title of winner.”

“Nah, you win.” Krillin yawned. “I quit.”

“Ha! You heard him, Bulma. I win.”

She crushed the beer can in her hand. “You rigged it.”

“Rig monopoly? Ha! I simply have the skills.”

“I bet you bribed him to quit!”

“Krillin quit because he saw me for who I am. A champion.”

“I declare a rematch.”

Yamcha smirked. “Fine. Set it up. I’ll be more than happy to win again. What about you, Krillin? Wanna play?”

Krillin drank from a soda can, avoiding the beer from how awful he felt the other night. “Nah, it’s been a crazy day. I think…I think I’ll go to bed.”

“By yourself?”

“By myself?” Krilli snorted. “Bulma, I’m not five. What’s got you so worked up?”

“You were attacked earlier. I can’t worry about my friend’s safety?”

“You can…but you’re acting a little protective…is there something you’re hiding from me?”

Yamcha stared, and Bulma took a swig from her fresh beer. “Nope. Nothing at all. Feel free to roam around _alone_ as much as you want.”

He wasn’t convinced, but he gave them both a “good night,” and headed down the hall. It wasn’t like Bulma to act so concerned. Sure, she expressed her worries at times, but why did she seem so paranoid?

It was hard to sense, but it was there. Within Bulma was a seed of terror that she had no problem suppressing. It wouldn’t do to push her, but it didn’t sit right with him for her to keep anything from him, especially when it was his life on the line.

She was scared of this threat more than she should be, which could only mean one of two things.

  * Somehow, someway, it was a threat she was familiar with.
  * She found something out while he was unconscious, and still hadn’t told him.



Krillin sighed, his head aching both from thought and fatigue.

He chugged down more of his soda and went into his guest room, not hesitating to climb in bed with his clothes on. He kicked of fhis shoes and crawled into bed, annoyed to find he forgot to turn the lights off.

Whatever.

He was too tired to care.

He shut his eyes and let sleep try to take him, trying to ignore his restless ki.

What was he sensing now?

It was probably Vegeta training.

Asshole.

He tried to cancel it out and get some damn sleep, but a hand on his shoulder sent him flying.

Literally.

He hovered a few feet from his bed, eyes looking right into those of a robotic nature.

The assassin, and cyborg, Mercenary Tao, stood at the edge of the bed. “Fast reflexes…but they won’t be fast for long.”

Krillin sighed, “Oh for the love of Kami…listen, I don’t know who hired you, but I don’t want to hurt you. So I suggest you leave.”

“Leave?” The man chuckled. “I’m afraid I can’t leave without you.”

Great.

Now he had to fight _this_ loser.

He’d win, but all he wanted was some sleep.

He had to admit though, the idea that the man managed to sneak in without being detected scared him.

Despite the low power level, the man was an expert at stealth.

Mercenary Tao grinned, jabbing a needle into his own neck. “I can sense your doubts of my succession in this battle. True, I’m weaker than you. But with this? I will have all the power I need to beat you.”

“Steroids of some kind?” Krillin scoffed. “Heh. Sorry, pal, I’m knocking you out. But kudos on making it to my room.”

He charged the assassin, swinging for a kick, when he sense something strange. Tao’s ki skyrocketed, and Krillin whipped back before the man could strike him.

This guy…

His power level increased, and an eerie aura shrouded his body.

“I told you,” Mercenary Tao chuckled, “The drug would provide.”

He moved at a speed faster then previous tournaments--even faster than Goku.

Krillin barely dodged a kick, heart racing as he flew for the door. Mercenary Tao blocked his path.

Krillin launched a series of pinches, fist connecting with the Assassin’s jaw. His head whipped back, and Krillin landed a kick to his face. Mercenary’s ki rose, an unsettling scream erupting from his throat as his hand karate chopped Krillin’s neck.

A sting shot through his limbs.

Krillin fell to the floor, unable to move.

Mercenary Tao panted, but chuckled darkly. “Even with the help of my employer’s drug, you proved to be difficult. But I won nonetheless.”

Krillin struggled to speak. “You--you bastard.”

“There’s no point in trying to move. You’ll be paralyzed long enough for me to do what I need to do.” He lifted him by the scruff of his shirt. “I know very well that you aren’t related to the Briefs…but money is money, so who am I to correct my bosses?”

He slung Krillin over his shoulder, leaving a sealed envelope on the dresser. “Think your _sister_ will find that? Oh, that’s right, you can’t--”

An elbow smashed into his throat, Mercenary Tao hacking with pain as Krillin fell to the floor.

“You--you shouldn’t be able to move!”

Krillin crawled across the floor, hands outstretched. “Ka-Me-ha-me-ha!”

The blast was small, but it was enough to blow the door off its hinges. Krillin crawled into the hall, pain shooting through his limbs as he fought against the paralysis. He whipped around to shoot another blast, but Mercenary Tao dodged the other Kamehameha, rubbing his bruised neck. “You insolent brat.”

He grabbed Krillin’s collar, slamming the monk’s head into the wall beside him.

Once.

Twice.

Ir left Krillin dazed, Tao throwing him back over his shoulder. “Try escaping again, and I’ll kill that girl they think is your sister.”

“Don’t you…touch her…”

“Oh, Ill leave her be. All you have to do is come quietly.”

“Not this again…” Another voice rasped.

Mercenary Tao whipped around, a sweaty Vegeta in training gear glaring in his direction. “Hey you. Who do you think you are coming into _my_ hallway?”

“Little old me?” Mercenary Tao cooed. “I simply came to pick something up.”

“Well put it back where you got it, before I mess up your face. I don’t have time for nuisances like you.”

“V-Vegeta, wait.” Krillin stuttered. “He--he’s got this weird drug.”

“Drug?”

“Ah.” Tao grinned. “One of the Saiyans. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you.”

“Kill me?” Vegeta laughed. “You? Kill me? Just put the twerp down and I’ll show you what murder _should_ look like.”

Mercenary Tao grinned. “I was hoping you’d give me an offer like that.”

He pulled another needle from his sleeve, shooting another round into his neck.

It was almost instantaneous.

The Assassin’s ki rose as it did before, so much so that Vegeta’s brow twitched. “How did you--”

“It’s a trade secret,” Tao sneered, “So instead of hashing it out like neanderthals why don’t you be a good Saiyan and run along? I’ll be taking your friend, so no point in getting yourself killed over it.”

Krillin felt Vegeta’s enegy rise as well, and the Saiyan clenched his fists. “No one… _not anyone…_ talks down to a Prince that way.”

“A Prince?” Tao smirked, “Never heard of a Prince living as a human’s pet. Ta, ta, Saiyan.”

“Bastard!”

Vegeta charged, Mercenary Tao blocking his attack with an arm. “Do not underestimate the power of medicine, my dear Prince. The drug always provides.”

Vegeta scowled, Tao blocking a kick. “Two for me. Zero for you, Saiyan.”

_“Cheater!”_

Vegeta’s ki rose with his yell, and his fist smashed against Tao’s face, Krillin falling to the floor as the Assassin slammed into a wall.

Vegeta flew, blood oozing from the Asassin’s nose as he flung another fist to his face.

“No one…”

Punch.

“Makes fun…”

Kick.

_“Of the Prince of All Saiyans!”_

Mercenary Tao fell, unconscious, Vegeta’s nostrils flaring.

“Damn.” Krillin swallowed. “Even with that drug…you owned him.”

“A pitiful fool, really, thinking his earthly magic could save him.”

Krillin forced himself onto his feet, limbs tingling as feeling returned to them. “Thanks…”

“Tch. I didn’t beat him up help you. I was showing him how a real warrior battles.”

“Heh. I bet. But…”

“But what?”

“Could…could you carry him?”

“Carry him?” Vegeta scoffed. “What for?”

“Bulma. For Bulma. We--we need to check out that drug he injected himself with…and fast…”

()()()

Mercenary Tao’s body was hooked up to machines, limbs tied down as Bulma ran from Monitor to Monitor.

“Wow.” She breathed. “Wow, I can’t believe this.”

Krillin and Yamcha were hovering over her shoulders, Yamcha the first to speak up. “What is it Bulma?”

“This drug he used. I--I’ve never seen anything like it.” She pointed at a set of formulas on her computer. “It--it manipulates his blood cells and activates extra ki energy within his bloodstream.”

Krillin’s eyes widened. “So it really is like a power boost? With that drug he can enhance his power level and abilities so much so that he can beat people stronger than him?”

“It seems so,” Bulma sighed. “However, it…it seems to be a temporary venture, because from these tests I can already see his blood cells starting to calm as if they’re returning back to their normal state of ki. It must be a power up specifically for its mission…”

“To capture Krillin?” Vegeta snorted. “Well that’s a laugh.”

“They think he’s my brother.” Bulma snapped. “That’s why they’re after him.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Vegeta hissed. “But I think this is deeper than your parent’s money. It’s one thing to kidnap a kid for ransom, but would they really use drugs like that just for a kidnapping?”

Yamcha rubbed his chin. “It does sound…far-fetched.”

“Krillin,” Bulma asked, “Do you have that letter Mercenary Tao left for me?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it right here.”

He handed her the envelope, Bulma ripping it open without a second thought:

_My dearest Bulma,_

_Long time no see._

_By the time you’re reading this my henchman Mercenary Tao will most likely be your prisoner. Yes, I didn’t expect him to win with that Saiyan on your premises, but regardless of the loss, I will receive much data that will prepare my minions for the next attack. I’m assuming by now you’ve scanned the deeper layers of my drug, but I do not fear, for the formula is structured in a way even you cannot repeat. As for your brother, my dear Bulma, maybe this time you’ll save somebody from the mark of blue._

At the bottom was a blue-colored seal with a tiger, Bulma dropping the letter with a gasp.

Yamcha snatched it up in concern. “What’s the matter? What does it say?”

Krillin grabbed it. “Oh my gosh, Bulma, do you know their boss?!”

Bulma snatched it back, eyes watering. “I--I thought this was over with! I--I’m not talking about this!”

She bolted out of the lab, Krillin and Yamcha tearing after her, leaving Vegeta behind with an unconscious Tao.

Bulma ran into a guest bathroom, Krillin charging face-first into the slammed door. He rapped on it with a sore face.

“Come on, Bulma! Talk to us!”

“No!” She hiccuped. “L-leave me alone!”

They could hear faint sniffles behind the door, Yamcha trying next. “Hey, Bulma! Come on, tell us what’s wrong. We can help you.”

“Shut up!” She screamed. “You don’t know anything! Shut up!”

“Then tell us, Bulma…” Krillin pleaded. “Tell us what’s going on so we can help you…”

The bathroom door opened, mascara running down Bulma’s cheeks. “Let--let me clean myself up first. Then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Sure, anything you need.”

She wiped her face with a towel, the boys following her back into the lab.

“Bout time you came back.” Vegeta spat as he leaned against the wall, “Your face looks like someone stepped on it.”

Bulma snarled. “Shut up, Vegeta! You always look like you’ve been stepped on!”

“What was that, woman?!”

“H-hey,” Krillin hissed, “Leave her be. Come on, Bulma. Tell us what this is about. I--I’m involved in this, okay? I need to know what’s happening.”

She sat down wtih a shaky sigh. “Alright. Alright, fine. I--I guess now I have no choice. When I was a little girl…I had this friend. This was before I met Goku. Her name was Penny…” She paused to take a breath. “Me and her were like sisters. We’d go everywhere together. Then one day we got kidnapped by some goons: The Blue Bloods. Obviously, they wanted my parent’s money.” She swallowed, “Except, Penny never made it out. They let me go, but they ran off with Penny against our deal.”

Yamcha took her hand. “That’s awful…”

“And to make matters worse,” Bulma continued, “Th--they’re the same goons that are after Krillin. Except this time they’re smarter and more powerful.”

“Then why was the letter so personal?” Krillin asked as he took another look at it. “Is--is this supposed to be some sort of torture towards you? Rather than a scheme for your parents money? And why--why _do_ they think I’m your brother? Wouldn’t they check? They can’t take the word of some random lackey. I mean,” He laughed nervously, “It’s the Briefs family! What clown makes up a sibling for you?!”

Bulma’s hands shook, and more tears ran down her cheeks. “I don’t know what makes them think we’re related. I don’t know but…but I’m sorry. I’m sorry to make you stay here, Krillin. The threat was all too familiar an I panicked. And--and now It’s even worse than what I feared. I--I can’t lose two friends to them, okay? I can’t…”

Krillin pulled her into a hug. “Hey, Come on, Bulma, I’m sorry I got mad. I’m not going to let anything happen to me. Don’t cry.”

Vegeta let out a snort of disgust. “Crying about it won’t solve anything. You’re wasting everyone’s time.”

“Quit talking down to her.” Krillin snapped as he handed her a tissue. “She’s upset.”

“Upset? Listen here you little shit, if you want to survive this problem at all, you’ll all set your pathetic human feelings aside and make a solid plan.”

“What plan, Vegeta?!” Krillin pushed, “Send you after them each time they show up?!”

“Like I’d help you!”

“Then don’t bother giving your input if you’re just going to make her cry!”

“Why you little--”

“Knock it off,Vegeta.” Yamcha shuffed. “You’ve been nothing but a jerk since this whole thing started. We can handle this without you.”

“Oh yeah?!” Vegeta jabbed his chest. “Who took out that freak lying on the table? You? Shrimpy? I saved everyone’s despicable lives! You know what I think I _will_ help you fight them! I’ll show you how a true fighter handles a threat, so you’d better not get in my way when they show up!”

Vegeta left the room with his normal scowl, Bulma blowing her nose into Krillin’s shirt.

Not like he was holding out a box of tissues or anything…

He pat her back. “That’s right. Let it out.”

She wiped her nose with her sleeve, a smile on her face. “Thanks, Krillin. You always know how to cheer someone up.”

“Heh. No problem.”

“Man, I’m a mess.” Bulma chuckled. “After all we’ve been through with Namek and with Frieza and it’s _this_ that’s making me a wreck.”

“It brought back traumatic memories. It’s perfectly okay to let yourself have moments like this.”

“I know, but I hate it.”

She dusted herself off and glanced at Mercenary Tao’s still unconscious body. “I’m going to run more tests to see what else I can get on that drug. Any slivers I find will greatly benefit us. Krillin, I know you don’t need it…but…”

“I can hang out with Yamcha. You’ve had enough worry for one night.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them left to let her work.

“Hey Krillin?” Yamcha asked as they strolled through the hall.

“Hm?”

“Does this scare you at all?”

Krillin stiffened. “I don’t know. Maybe? I mean I’ve died before, so I don’t…really know?”

“I get it. It’s hard to follow up death.”

“Yeah…”

“But are you scared anyway?”

Krillin shrugged. “As I said, I don’t know. It’s not comforting being targeted like this though, especially at Bulma’s expense. Someone is doing this to hurt her, so it mostly makes me angry.”

“Me too.”

“Yamcha?”

“What?”

“Do you think Vegeta is angry about it too?”

“Vegeta?” Yamcha laughed as they walked. “Why would he be mad?”

“I mean about Bulma. Do you think…somewhere in that cold heart of his…he was upset to see her cry?”

“Him? Upset? What would make you think that? He doesn’t care about us.”

Krillin bit his lip. “Well. When she was crying I sensed something different with his energy…but maybe it’s because I’m tired.”

“Has to be. You heard Vegeta. He wants us to straighten up. He doesn’t care about our feelings, let alone Bulma’s.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Either way, I hate to see her so defeated. Maybe you should stay in my room tonight. Then she won’t have to worry about you being by yourself.”

“Whatever. I don’t care where I sleep as long as I get an uninterrupted eight hours of it.”

“I feel it.” Yamcha yawned with a stretch. “Playing Monopoly with a raging Bulma was one thing. But seeing Vegeta carry a cyborg across the hall? Now that was something.”

“Hmm. I wonder what Gohan’s up to.

“He’s probably being forced to be a scholar.”

Krillin chuckled. “Yeah, maybe…” Then he looked at the floor. I just hope…whoever is behind all this…doesn’t end up hurting anyone else.”

()()()

“No.”

Vegeta continued down the hall, having to pick up the pace as Bulma tore after him. “Aww, come on, Vegeta!”

“I said no, woman.”

“Vegeta, please!”

He whipped around, finger digging into Bulma’s shoulder. “I am _not_ babysitting that cueball.”

“Vegeta--”

“I said no! If anyone else comes for that loser’s sorry ass he can handle it himself! Go back to your lab and leave me alone!”

He tried to storm off, but Bulma charged in front of him. “Please watch him!”

“I’ll literally kill everyone in this house if you ask me that again. He doesn’t need any help. You’re being an overprotective bitch. Now move out of my way before I blow up this house.”

“Vegeta, he does need help! They almost took him!”

“Like I care!”

She grabbed his arm. “Train him then.”

“Excuse me???”

“You saw Mercenary Tao. You saw what that drug did to him. If it weren’t for you, Krillin could have been dragged off! Or--or even killed! If you won’t stick up for him can’t you at least--prepare him a little?”

He shoved her off.”No.”

“Wait! What if. What if I--”

“What if you _what?”_

Bulma sighed, arms crossed.”If you do me this favor, and train Krillin for the next attack, I’ll…I’ll update your training room.”

“Tch.”

“I mean it. Whatever you want, I’ll make it, and you can wreck it as many times as you want. I’ll even have everything fixed by the next time you train.”

Vegeta squinted. “You really want my help, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“You’ll build anything I want as many times as I want?”

Bulma exhaled sharply. “That’s the deal.”

“And I have train that idiot good enough to not die? Do you _know_ how many times he’s already died?”

“New Drones too.”

Vegeta rubbed his chin. “Go on.”

“I don’t want him taken. He needs to be able to defeat whatever overpowered and drugged up monster shows up next.”

“How many times?”

“What?”

He rolled his eyes. “How many training sessions do I have to give him?”

“I want you to train him until the next threat shows up.”

Vegeta smirked. “And if they show up tomorrow?”

Bulma paled. “Then…then you’re off the hook, and I’ll still build for you, as promised”

He chuckled darkly. “That’s the kind of deals I like to make.”

“Thank Kami…”

“How hard?”

She raised a brow. “Hard?”

“How hard do you want me to train him?”

“I told you. Make it where he can fight those things.”

“That’s still vague.” Vegeta scoffed. “Because I’ve had men _die_ during my training. And I _rarely_ train anyone. So if you want him to live through it, you’d better be specific.”

She scowled. “Train him as hard as you’d train anyone else. Just don’t let him die.”

“So I can nearly kill him?”

“I guess if that’s what it takes.”

Vegeta nodded. “It’s a deal then. Now leave me alone.”

“Hold on a second--”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

She clenched her fist. “Fine. Go do what you want.”

He left with another “Tch.”

Bulma stood in the hall, hoping she didn’t make a mistake as she went back to the lab.

This drug…

Those Blue Bloods…

It was all too much, and for Krillin’s sake, she only hoped Vegeta didn’t stir the pot.


End file.
